1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a 3-dimensional (3D) image display device using a gyro-sensor, and more particularly, to a 3D image display device capable of sensing a posture change of a 3D display through a gyro-sensor and preventing mutual conversion between a left image and a right image using the sensed posture change.
2. Description of the Related Art
A 3D image display device is a device separating an image for a left eye (LE) and an image for a right eye (RE) having binocular parallax and providing the images to an LE and an RE of a viewer, respectively. Therefore, a viewer can view a 3D image by combining, at his brain, an image for an LE and an image for an RE obtained through the retina of the two eyes of the viewer. The 3D image display device can be widely applied to a variety of fields requiring a 3D image such as medical treatment, games, advertisements, education, and military affairs.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a general 3D image device. Referring to FIG. 1, the 3D image device includes an image screen 1 providing images for an LE (L1, L2, L3, L4, L5, and L6) and images for an RE (R1,R2,R3,R4,R5, and R6) and a lenticular screen 3 disposed at the front of the image screen 1 and separating viewing regions.
Each of the images for the LE and the images for the RE is photographed by two cameras spaced apart to correspond to an interval between the LE and the RE of a viewer and has a difference as much as an average binocular parallax. The two images obtained in this manner are provided through the image screen 1 and the lenticular screen 3. At this point, the images for the LE and the images for the RE consist of a plurality of divided images and the divided images are alternately provided as illustrated.
The lenticular screen 3 directs the images for the LE provided from the image screen 1 to a left-image viewing region marked by a dotted line and directs the images for the RE to a right-image viewing region marked by another dotted line. Therefore, the two separated images are projected on locations spaced a distance D from the lenticular screen 3, respectively. When the LE and the RE of a viewer are positioned in the left-image viewing region and the right-image viewing region, respectively, the viewer can appreciate a 3D image by viewing the viewing-region separated images through the two eyes LE and RE.
However, the above 3D image display device has a limitation that a viewer can view a 3D image only when the LE and the RE of the viewer are positioned in the left-image viewing region and the right-image viewing region, respectively.
Therefore, for a viewer to view a 3D image in various directions, a multi-view type 3D image display device of a structure as illustrated in FIG. 2 has been suggested. FIG. 2 illustrates separating image signals for an RE and an LE into four viewing regions, respectively, and providing the same.
Referring to FIG. 2, a 3D image display device 5 includes a screen 7 providing image signals for an RE and an LE, and a lenticular lens 9 disposed on the front of the screen 7 and separating viewing regions of the images impinging on the screen 7. Therefore, 3D images provided on the screen 7 are viewing region-separated at the lenticular lens 9 and provided to viewing regions 1 through 8. Here, the image signals for the RE are provided to the viewing regions 1, 3, 5, and 7, and the image signals for the LE are provided to the viewing regions 2, 4, 6, and 8.
Therefore, viewers whose REs and LEs are positioned in the viewing regions 1 and 2, the viewing regions 3 and 4, the viewing regions 5 and 6, and the viewing regions 7 and 8, respectively, can view a 3D image provided from the display device 5. On the contrary, when REs and LEs of viewers are positioned in the viewing regions 2 and 3, the viewing regions 4 and 5, and the viewing regions 6 and 7, the viewers view the image signals for the LEs through the REs and view the image signals for the REs through the LEs.
For example, a viewer (USER 1) whose RE and LE are positioned in the viewing regions 5 and 6 can view a normal 3D image properly. On the contrary, a viewer (USER 2) whose RE and LE are positioned in the viewing regions 2 and 3 views a 3D image whose left and right are mutually converted.
Also, in the case where a multi-view type 3D image display device of the related art is applied to a portable electronic device (e.g., a personal digital assistant (PDA), a cellular phone), a viewing region changes when the position of the image display device relatively changes with respect to a viewer. Therefore, a left image might be converted into a right image and a right image might be converted into a left image depending on a relative position of a viewer.